


Hands-Free

by MiniNephthys



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesker rattles off Birkin's fantasies.  Kink Bingo, for the square "dirty talk."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-Free

Wesker sits calmly in his chair, still fully dressed. His eyes are focused on the book in his lap, apparently not paying attention to his partner. Birkin lies back on the bed, already nude. He isn't touching himself yet, content to rest his hands on his thighs.

Wesker speaks in a conversational tone, still not turning his gaze away from his book. "I wonder what you'd be like in public."

Birkin's breath hitches.

"Would you ever lose that much control?" Wesker asks. "I highly doubt it. You're too practical of a scientist, and I would never have begun this relationship with you if you were the type to do so. Still, part of me thinks that if I pressed you against a laboratory wall, you wouldn't resist. The rest of the scientists are of course too afraid of me to protest. You wrap your legs around me, trying to avoid nervousness from all the gazes upon you, before I manage to distract you completely."

Birkin lets out a soft groan.

"Afterward, we would naturally be thrown out by upper management, and being thrown out of Umbrella rarely ends well. So perhaps we should choose a more realistic fantasy. I seem to recall you enjoying the idea of the back of a car?" Wesker wonders aloud.

A whimper comes from the direction of the bed.

"We would have a driver paid to not care too much about the noises in the backseat. It might be in public again, down a highway where anyone could glance through the windows and make out our activities. Or it could just be driving on a lonely mountain road with no one in sight. Either way, it doesn't make much difference to you." Wesker flips a page. "The feel of the leather seats under you and the movement of the car excite you. You moan as loudly as you always do, not caring who hears."

On cue, Birkin moans, lightly beginning to stroke himself.

"Again, you're too practical to risk being caught and having an embarrassing stain on your reputation. So..." Wesker thinks for a moment, although to any observer he would have just looked like he was reading. "What about being the penetrative partner for a change?"

Birkin's eyes go wide, and his grip tightens.

"You would have to ask very politely, of course," Wesker continues, "before I considered letting you do such a thing. And you would have to take diligent care of the preparations, more so than even I would. But I'm sure you would find it all worth it for the chance to set the pace and to have nothing but pleasure, no uncomfortable feeling or pain. And perhaps... if you're very, very lucky, I suppose my control might slip for just a moment."

Birkin shuts his eyes tight, moaning and stroking harder.

"That would be the most realistic fantasy yet. In fact, I believe it falls within the realm of the possible," Wesker admits, flipping another page in his book.

That's enough for Birkin to come, staining the bed. He lays back, panting.

Wesker briefly looks up. "Did you enjoy that?" he asks.

"No, I came because I hated it so much." Birkin rolls his eyes. "Yes, I enjoyed it. Quite a bit, actually."

"Hm." Wesker turns back to his reading. "You are perhaps the strangest person I have ever met."


End file.
